doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Prisoner of the Judoon (stori deledu)
Prisoner of the Judoon oedd y stori gyntaf yn y trydedd gyfres The Sarah Jane Adventures. Roedd yr ymddangosodiad cyntaf y Judoon mewn spin-off, ac hefyd y cyflwyniad o rywogaeth newydd, y Veil. Crynodeb Rhaid Sarah Jane a'r criw ymuno â Chapten Tybo o'r rywogaeth rinoseros, y Judoon, sy'n chwilio am ffoadur peryglus, Androvax. Cael a chael ydy o fel y llynges Judoon yn nesáu'r Ddaear. Plot Rhan 1 I'w hychwanegu. Rhan 2 I'w hychwanegu. Cast * Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen * Luke Smith - Tommy Knight * Clyde Langer - Daniel Anthony * Rani Chandra - Anjli Mohindra * Llais o Mr Smith - Alexander Armstrong * Gita Chandra - Mina Anwar * Haresh Chandra - Ace Bhatti * Capten Tybo - Paul Kasey * Androvax - Mark Goldthorp * Madison Yorke - Terence Maynard * Gwarchodwr - Robert Curtis * Julie - Scarlett Murphy * Llais y Judoon - Nicholas Briggs Cyfeiriadau Unigolion * Mae Rani yn siarad am Mrs Wormwood a'r Bane. Cyfundrefnau a sefydliadau * Mae Sarah Jane yn nabod y Judoon a'r Cyhoeddiad Cysgod. * Mae gan Mr Smith protocoliau hunan-dinistriad ar gyfer senarios difrifol. Mae'r alarm yn swnio fel yr alarm defnyddiwyd yn y Hwb Torchwood. * Cyfundref ymchwil gwyddonol ydy Genetec Systems. Cyfeiriadau diwylliannol o'r byd go iawn * Pan ddywedodd Sarah wrth Gita fod ei chysylltiadau normal ddim yn licio blodau, mae Clyde yn jocio gyda Rani am y Triffidiaid, cyfeiriad i'r ffilm The Day of the Triffids. * Mae Clyde yn enwi Luke ei "young padawan", cyfeiriad am y rhaghanesion Star Wars. * Yn ôl Sarah Jane, dydy'r methodau'r Judoon "not exactly Softly, Softly", cyfeiriad i gyfres heddlu hir teledu ym Mhrydain. * Mae Rani yn gofyn i'r Judoon: "Who do you think you are, Jack Bauer?", yn cyfeirio'r prif gymeriad y gyfres deledu 24. * Mae Clyde yn enwi Tybo "intergalactic PC Plod", yn cyfeirio i'r cymeriad enwog o'r llyfrau Nodi, gan Enid Blyton. Mae 'PC Plod' yn term bychanus slang yn y Deyrnas Unedig. Rhywogaethau a hiliau * Mae dogfen am y Slitheen yn ymddangos pan mae Mr Smith yn stopio'r cowntdown hunan-dinistriad. * Mae Androvax yn ail-raglenni'r Nanoforms. * Y blaned gartref y Veil ydy Veil World. Eitemau * Bar ymasiad ïonig ydy'r craidd pŵer y long aliwn lwyd. Mae'n tu fewn yr injan ymasiad pwls ïonig. * Codau fywyd Judoon ydy codau ofod fach. Arall * 'Garddio Guerrilla' ydy math o arddio. Nodiadau'r stori I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae Androvax yn defnyddio'r nanoforms i greu llong ofod o lasbrintiau o'r gorsaf Dreamland yn Arizona. Cwymplaniodd y long wreiddiol yn Roswell, Mescico Newydd ym 1947. Mae'r long wedi'i adeiladu yn yr un â'r long yn TV: Dreamland. * Mae Capten Tybo yn cyfeirio i Androvax fel 'Dinistriwr Planedau', enw hefyd rhowd i'r Degfed Doctor gan Davros yn TV: Journey's End. * Mae Androvax eisiau dianc y blaned garchar Judoon a dychwelyd i'r Ddaear. (TV: The Vault of Secrets) * Bydd y 'grounding' o Clyde a Rani wedi cyfeirio yn TV: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith ac hefyd mae'n pwynt plot pwysig yn TV: The Empty Planet. * Unwaith eto, dydy Sarah Jane yn hoffi yr enw 'Sarah', defnyddiwyd gan Gita. Ond mae hi'n licio'r term yn TV: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith, pan mae'r Doctor yn ei ddefnyddio. Term annwyl y Pedwerydd Doctor oedd o. * Mae Mr Smith yn atgoffa y creadur Sarah-Veil o'i fod yn Xylok. Mae Mr Smith yn nabod pethau am y rywogaeth Veil er gwaethaf ei anghofrwydd diweddar. (TV: The Lost Boy) * Pan mae'r cowntdown Mr Smith yn dangos '22 eiliad', mae o'n cofio ymchwiliadau diweddar, yn cynnwys: yr Alaeth Metasaran, y blaned Sontar, a'r twll probig Sontaran (TV: The Last Sontaran); tocyn am 'Spellman's Magical Museum of the Circus' (TV: The Day of the Clown); a Slitheen. (TV: Revenge of the Slitheen, From Raxacoricofallapatorius with Love) * Mae Androvax yn deall a thyfwyd Luke o DNA wedi'i syntheseiddio i greu bod dynol perffaith. (TV: Invasion of the Bane) * Mae Capten Tybo yn cyfarfod Sarah Jane a'i ffrindiau eto. (WC: Teeth and Eating, COMIG: Monster Hunt) Categori:Storïau deledu Sarah Jane Adventures Categori:Storïau deledu 2009 Categori:Storïau yn Ealing Categori:Storïau yn 2009 Categori:Storïau deledu Judoon Categori:Storïau Cyfres 3 (SJA) Categori:Storïau deledu Veil Categori:Storïau deledu gyda'r thema SJA Murray Gold en:Prisoner of the Judoon (TV story) de:SJA 14 - Prisoner of the Judoon ru:Пленник джудуна